Waking Up With Wolves
by Seven Drunken Pirates
Summary: Wesker has destructive & contagious attack aimed at the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. But this one involves an old friend of Leon's. includes all the good stuff: romance, violence, & horror!
1. Negative Space

**Chapter One**

**Negative Space**

Wesker was chewing on a pen cap as if it were a piece of raw meat. It wasn't rare to find him like this. Sitting at his desk, chewing on pen caps, and starring absently at a piece of paper. Planning. In fact, that's what the majority of his life was occupied with now. Planning. Deep into his twisted thoughts he roamed, attempting to find something worth scribbling down on that taunting blank paper. In truth, he was getting absolutely nowhere. And it frustrated him to no end. He was actually thinking about just completely giving up, then-

"_Allllberttttt!" _Rang a feminine voice. Then the sound of a door opening.

"Hello, Jean." Wesker said casually without even looking up to confirm who had walked in.

In walked a young, petite woman. Mid twenties. She was wearing black cargo pants and a tight black shirt. Her brown hair fell a few inches below her shoulders. A handgun was safely holstered at her side. Her combat boots made a pounding sound everytime she took a step.

"I've got something I think you might want, Wesky." Jean slammed something down on Wesker's desk, causing him to finally look up. He gazed at it for a moment, calculating in his mind why she had this in her possession. He came up short. A large syringe containing thin purple liquid was staring at him right in the face.

"Where did you get this and why do you have it?" He asked in his usual cold tone. His sunglasses concealed his eyes, but Jean could tell from a mile away that he glaring at her with question and hint of anger. But she played it cool.

"It's the _real _sample of the Las Plagas," She stated, looking quite proud of herself. "That sneaky bitch, Ada, gave you the wrong sample and I stole the real one."

Wesker looked amused. "And how did you know that Ada had the real one all along?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jean thought he'd notice by now. "The experiments that involve fusing the T-Virus and the Las Plagas are giving the same exact results over and over again. Failure. There must be something wrong with one of them. And we sure as hell know that nothing's wrong with the T-Virus. So I did a little detective work and it lead me straight to Ada. I went her house and broke into the place while she was out. Sure enough, I found what was missing from the experiments." She smiled at her accomplishment. She was relieved that she actually did something right for once. Wesker chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jean's defenses rose.

"Nothing." His face slowly grew to it's cold normalcy. "I was aware that you hated Ada, but I didn't think you'd go _that _far. But still, I must thank and congratulate you. Things should be running much more smoothly now."

"Well, then." Jean crossed her arms over her chest. "Your welcome."

"I must inform Ms. Wong of this... disappointment." Wesker punched several numbers on a phone next to his desk then held it to his ear. She heard faint ringing. "Hello? Ada?" His tone got fierce. Jean detected inaudible mumbles from the other end of the phone. "I don't care what you're doing. I need to speak to you immediately. Get over here _now!_ " Wesker angrily hung up the phone. He turned to Jean. "I suggest you leave this room when Ada gets here."

Jean gulped. "Yes sir."

There was a few moments of silence after that. Wesker turned his attention back to his pen cap chewing and planning. All that came out of him were a few grumbles of frustration from lack of good ideas. Jean finally broke the silence with a question that was burning inside of her. She just needed to know:

"Do you ever miss me?"

Wesker's head shot up in surprise. He didn't say anything, but just kept staring at her through his sunglasses. She tried to see past them to detect any emotion at all, but failed.

"Every night," He finally replied, as calm as ever.

"I loved you."

"I know." Wesker said before their awkward conversation was interrupted by a door opening and high heels clanging on a metal floor.

Ada glared at Jean as she entered, the two women wanting to rip each other apart like cannibals.

"Hello, Ada. Jean was just leaving." Wesker said.

Jean got the cue and left them alone. Wesker removed his sunglasses as Ada sat down. The yellow-red orbs glowing viciously at her.

"What's this about, Wesker?" Ada asked, crossing her legs.

He leaned over closer to her in his chair. "Did you take me for a fool?" He asked coldly, doing a damn good job at intimidating her.

"What ever are you talking about?" She put on her poker face.

"You know what I'm talking about. The sample."

"What about it?"

"It seems as though you've betrayed me, Ada." He leaned back. "You thought you did a pretty good job at keeping the real sample from me, huh?"

Ada shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but her voice still came out strong. "I don't know what you mean."

"Stop playing dumb with me, I can see right through you." Wesker's voice raised a notch. "You gave me a false sample and one of our other spies found the real one in your house."

"Oh, really?" Ada tried to act surprised, but it came crashing down on her. "Who found it?"

"It's classified."

"Forget it, I know who it was."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. And I also know that she can get you some information on the location of the remaining S.T.A.R.S."

Wesker caught interest, at the mention of S.T.A.R.S. he didn't really care about the sample anymore. "How is that?"

Ada smiled on the inside. "From what I know, Jean used to date Leon Kennedy when they were seniors in high school. And Leon is working together with the leftover S.T.A.R.S."

Wesker gave a grin. He had finally found his idea that has been tugging and nipping at him.

He dialed a number on his phone. "Jean? Get over here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-twitches nervously-**

**I hope it was good.**

**Criticism is always nice.**

**Well, please review to tell me how I did.**

**Much appreciated.**


	2. Face To Face

**Chapter Two**

**Face To Face**

"No," Jean stated boldly. There was no force in heaven or hell to make her do this. She believed that Wesker was out of his mind for having _her _do his dirty deeds. "There's no way that you can make me do this."

"There's always a way," Wesker said, cupping her chin in his hand, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. It was one of those rare occasions when his sunglasses were absent from his face; they were resting on his desk. Jean tried to escape his gaze, but it was useless. He realized what he was doing, then let go of her chin. He wasn't about to have a repeat of all those nights with her three years ago. In fact, cupping her chin was actually how it all started. He didn't want to relive the love he had for her no matter how right, or good, it may have felt. She could tell by glint in his eyes that he too remembered. Wesker quickly put his sunglasses back on and leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you want to do this anyway?"

"You don't know how fucked up me and Leon's relationship was," She reminisced about what a terrible girlfriend she really was to Leon. Jean was definitely the jealous type, but what didn't make sense was that she was cheating on him with his best friend behind his back. _And he trusted me so much... _She thought as she put her head down on Wesker's desk. "Ugh," She groaned. "I'm an idiot."

"Why's that?" He asked, intrigued.

"I was morbidly jealous, even though _I _was the one cheating."

"That _is_ idiotic." Wesker replied.

"Thanks for emotional support." Sarcasm always got the best of her. He grinned, amused.

Fast footsteps echoed into Wesker's office from the corridor, the pace picking up when they got close to his door. In barged Ada Wong. Jean shot her a look of pure disgust and Ada gave the same look back before taking a seat. _You're lucky I'm unarmed, or else your brain would be scattered all this floor... _Ada thought, then turned to Wesker.

"What's she doing here?" Jean asked, her voice was surprisingly calm, although on the inside she was ready to throw Ada in heavy traffic and tear her limb from limb. The two women were lucky that they both had total self control.

"I need to brief Ada for her mission," Wesker said, seeing the confused faces staring back at him. "Didn't I mention that you two were working together?"

"No!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Here's what you have to do," Wesker continued, ignoring their comments. "After Jean earns Kennedy's trust, you must infiltrate each of the S.T.A.R.S. member's home's and contaminate them with the newly developed virus. Turning them into things that resemble Crimsons, but much more powerful and intelligent. This will eventually become contagious, which will result in- "

"A repeat of Raccoon City!" Jean interrupted with sarcastic enthusiasm, she concluded that hearing this plan the second time was just painfully boring.

"No!" Wesker pounded his fist on the table. "The whole objective of this mission is to destroy the S.T.A.R.S. once and for all. Not to relive Raccoon City.

"Why does she have to earn Leon's trust?" Ada pondered. "Can't we just go and get it done with?"

"I was just getting to that," Wesker replied. "First, we must gather information. Jean will be wired and I'll be listening in on the conversation between her and Kennedy. This will help us pinpoint the location of all the firearms they own and where each of the remaining members live; Ada, that's where you come in. You'll be expected to go in and steal all their weapons, so they'll be defenseless against you when you inject them."

"So, I just go in, steal stuff, stick a syringe in their neck, then leave?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "She gets the easy job."

"What happens after they become contagious and start ravaging the town?" Ada asked. She was aware that Wesker didn't put too much thought into this.

"You and Jean sterilize them," He answered. "Shoot them in head a couple of times."

"Okay..." Ada was _very _skeptical of this plot. "If they're contagious, then more people are going to contract it too. What then?"

"Walk down the street and blow their heads off."

"Was this plan made by a two-year-old?" Jean expected _much _more from Wesker. "You're sure as hell not the evil genius you once were, Wesky. You're losing your touch."

Wesker lowered his gaze. "Just trust me on this."

"I don't believe I can," Jean loved belittling people's ideas. "Many, _many, _horrible plot-holes. Firstly, I can just get the information we need, then Ada can steal what she has to, come back later, and shoot them, instead of infecting them. Secondly, this virus is going to spread, more and more people will eventually contract it. How are we going to deal with that?"

"Don't worry," Wesker had no remorse for life; he can kill thousands and not lose any sleep over it. "I've got bombs."

"You're an asshole." Jean often had trouble keeping thoughts in her head. _But I wouldn't have you any other way... _She thought.

"Thank you for informing me."

"Can I go now?" Ada piped up.

"Why?" Jean knew that she would eventually pay the price for saying this, but it was too good to pass up. "Is your pimp waiting for you at Motel 6 for the whore auditions?"

Wesker didn't feel like cleaning up blood on his newly polished floors today. "Ada, leave." She refused to move. "Now!"

She gave a '_hmph!' _and stormed out of the door, returning to the corridor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Wesker said coldly, making sure that Ada was out of earshot.

"I've got a lot of 'em," Jean leaned back in her chair and lifted her feet up on his desk. "Where would you like to start?" Wesker violently shoved her feet off. There was an awkward moment where their gazes locked. Emotions surged throughout both of their bodies. Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek, then delicately removed his glasses, revealing his eyes.

"I love you," He wasn't expecting what she said.

"Don't say that,"

"Why not?" She questioned. "It's true."

"Just... don't say that."

"Fine."

Jean never understood him. She knew he had feelings; Wesker couldn't be _completely _emotionless. She didn't know why he wouldn't just be like a normal person and accept his feelings, but, then again, Wesker wasn't exactly what you'd call _normal_. Jean's gaze drifted down to the shiny floor and Wesker's sunglasses reclaimed their place on the bridge of his nose. Another awkward pause claimed the moment. Jean spoke up.

"Seriously," She began. "Why can't you just shoot the S.T.A.R.S. members, instead of injecting them?

"This plan is so faulty because of my true motives," He replied. "I want to see this new virus... _in action._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eh, I'm not too fond of this chapter, but oh well.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be gone to the beach for a few days, so I won't get a chance to update for a while.**


End file.
